1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy construction sets in which small blocks or bricks are releasably interconnected so that the child can build various geometric configurations, and pertains more particularly to a toy construction set in which wheel and winch assemblies can be constructed with identical hubs and axles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although it is known to us that blocks or bricks can be attached and detached from each other, there are instances in which special configurations are desired. In the past, expressly designed parts or components have been fabricated in order to enable the child to produce certain types of automobiles, trucks, racing cars, airplanes, tanks, cranes and the like, each of such configurations requiring special parts not usable in another of such configurations. Quite obviously, fabricating a complex mold can be quite costly, and to make any more molds than absolutely necessary in order to realize desired configurations increases dramatically the cost of manufacturing the construction set.
In spite of the increased costs, it has been the practice to mold whatever parts or components are needed in order to achieve the sought after assembly. In other words, the cost of providing the desired variety and challenge in a toy construction set has been accepted as being necessary in order to provide diverse assemblies. Where assemblies, each of which differs from the others require a number of different parts, the manufacturing cost, quite obviously, is compounded by the number of special parts that are required.